charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Prue Halliwell
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell (October 28, 1969 – 2001), later known as Patience, was a Charmed One, daughter of Victor Bennett and Patty Halliwell, elder sister to Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and half-sister to Paige Matthews. She was born with the power of telekinesis, and later developed the power of astral projection. After the binding spell cast on the sisters broke, Prue, initially hesitant to the idea of being a witch, came to embrace her destiny, going so far as to burn the relinquishing spell in the Book of Shadows. She developed her second power in 2000, and soon developed control over it. However, neither of her powers helped her against Shax, whose target was under the sisters' protection, and she was killed. However, Prue, still tied to her sisters through their shared destiny, came across a witch whose soul had been taken by Charon and took control of her body, starting a new life helping witches in Salem. She was later reunited with her sisters, as well as her half-sister Paige Matthews. Biography Early childhood (1969-1974) Prue was born on October 28, 1969 to Victor Bennett and Patty Halliwell, a mortal businessman and a witch respectively, who either married shortly before or after Prue's birth.In We All Scream For Ice Cream, Victor said that he had "eight years of fixing your mother's ''Patty's car''", implying that they were married for eight years. Given that Victor left on June 7, 1978, it can be assumed that he and Patty married in 1969 or 1970. She was named after her great, great, great, great, great, great-grandmother, Prudence Warren,Melinda Warren: I had a daughter. Her name was Prudence. She meant everything to me. If I had used my powers, I would've proven Matthew's charge and Prudence would've burned too. So I thought; I'll accept this and pray some kind soul will take pity on my daughter and raise her in a safe home. Only then could the Warren line continue. And it must've worked because here you are. (The Witch is Back) and was given her mother's surname, presumably upon Penny Halliwell's urging. As a toddler, Prue developed the power of telekinesis and was able to use it through squinting her eyes or by using her hands, as Penny did. Her being a witch caused several arguments between Victor, Patty and Penny, as Victor did not believe that his wife and mother-in-law could keep her permanently safe from the demon attacks against the family.Leo: They want us to prove to ourselves that we can protect him like your mom and Grams did for you. (Baby's First Demon) When Prue was two years old, her parents had another daughter, named Piper. Though close, Prue would often use her power against Piper, blocking her way or forcibly taking an object from her, while Piper was incapable of doing the same, given that her immobilization power did not have any effect on other witches. They were also taught spells by their grandmother. Outside of magic, Prue and Piper befriended Andy Trudeau, who was the same age as Prue and presumably lived nearby. Whenever Andy witnessed either of the sisters using their powers (usually due to Piper, who immobilized him several times), Penny was able to erase his memories. At some point, Prue and Piper met Gideon as children.Gideon: And the Charmed Ones. Lovely to see you again. Although you probably don't remember meeting me, you were just little girls. (The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell) Nicholas ordeal (1975) In early 1975, Victor left the family out of frustration for several weeks or, possibly, months. It is possible that Prue witnessed him leaving.Prue: Ah, we're sharing memories. Well, I've got one of my own, your back walking out the door. (Thank You For Not Morphing) This left Patty needing to get a job at Buddy's, which required long working hours, resulting in Penny looking after Prue and Piper. Patty would return home at night and say goodnight to her daughters, Prue later noting that she "always smelt like burgers". Prue: Yeah, with Dad gone, she had to pay the bills somehow. I remember she used to come home late at night and she'd kiss me and she always smelt like burgers. (That '70s Episode) On March 24, 1975, Prue and Piper met their time-traveling selves from 1999 before Penny expelled them from the house using her power. However, later, while Prue and Piper were arguing over a doll, their future-selves returned and planned to use them for their powers, as they had none, being in their past. For this kidnapping, their future-selves were arrested and Prue and Piper returned home, only to be woken up later to cast a spell to return their future-selves to their time. On November 2, Patty had a third daughter named Phoebe, constituting the Charmed Ones and granting the sisters the Power of Three. However, Penny bound their powers and erased their memories of possessing them in order to prevent Nicholas from getting to them, planning to unbind them once Nicholas was dealt with. Notes and references Category:Charmed Ones Category:Halliwell family Category:Bennett family Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Telekinesis Category:Astral projection Category:San Francisco residents Category:American individuals Category:Baker High School students Category:Buckland Auction House employees Category:415 Magazine employees Category:American Museum of Natural History employees Category:1960s births Category:2001 deaths Category:Salem residents Category:Leonardo Wyatt's charges